The Wisconsin Werewolf
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: Drew and Van Rook come across the Wisconsin Werewolf. Van Rook almost dies while protecting Drew from the cryptid. Will she nurse him back to health? Will they find love again?


DISCLAIMER - SS belongs to its rigthful owners and not me!

NOTE - I would like to thank MephismonX for the story help.

THE WISCONSIN WEREWOLF

Leonidas Van Rook waited for the Wisconsin Werewolf to appear while he stood near Bray Road. He looked up at the full moon. ''Show yourself, Boogledyman! My clients are willing to pay millions for you!'' he muttered. He tapped a finger against one of his folded arms repeatedly. It happened to be the arm that revealed a tattoo of a snake wrapped around a skull.

The Russian began to aim his wrist blaster at a dark form that approached him.  
His red-eyed mask concealed his surprised expression. ''Drew? What are you doing here'  
he wished to know. The white-haired woman looked shocked as well. She watched his arm descend. ''I was taking a walk!'' she answered.

She started to squint. ''What are you up to this time, Van Rook? Are you planning on capturing and selling another cryptid?'' she inquired. ''Maybe!'' he replied. He began to smile like the Cheshire Cat. ''We're alone near Bray Road, Drew!'' he whispered.

He put his arms around her waist until she pushed him away. ''I'm married, Van Rook!'' she explained. She tilted her head when he gasped.  
She turned to face the snarling 7 foot wolf standing on its hind legs! ''The Wisconsin Werewolf!'' he whispered. The cryptid howled before raising its claws.

Drew was shocked when Leonidas got in front of her. She watched the creature slash his upper garment. She covered her ears when he cried out. Her dark eyes increased in size as the Beast of Bray Road removed his mask via another swipe! She viewed his black and grey hair yet did not see his face. He endured the cryptid's claws again and again.

Van Rook's chest was currently bare and bloody. His right arm trembled as he raised it in order to release lasers from his wrist blaster. He gasped when the Wisconsin Werewolf used its teeth to destroy it! He turned his head in order to face the married woman.  
He observed her blushing. ''Farewell, Drew'' he whispered before kissing her.

Mrs. Saturday's eyes were wide when she was kissed. She heard him crying out again as the Beast of Bray Road scratched his back. ''VAN ROOK!'' she shouted while touching his shoulders. She caught him when he fell forward and watched the Wisconsin Werewolf depart.  
She began to wonder if it attempted to protect its territory. She stared at the unconscious mercenary.

''You may be Argost's ally, but you did protect me. I'll see what I can do for you,  
Leonidas'' she informed him. She groaned and placed one of his arms over her shoulder while she took him to her airship. She knew Zak, Fiskerton, Doc, Zon, and Komodo were still asleep. She never left his side except to obtain bandages. Her smile happened to be the first thing Van Rook saw when he eventually opened his eyes.

''Where am I, Drew?'' the injured man whispered before he sat up. ''You're within the airship'' he heard her reply. He looked down at his bandaged upper body and winced. He was confused when she sat on the table with him. ''Why are you helping me?'' he asked. ''You saved me from the Wisconsin Werewolf'' she smiled.

The black-haired man did not know what to say at first. ''What if the other Saturdays find me here? Are they going to understand our situation?'' he finally asked.  
He watched her bite her lower lip. ''We'll cross that bridge when we get there, Leonidas'  
she said. She blushed while staring at his shirtless upper body.

Drew watched the injured mercenary smile. ''Do you like what you see?'' she heard him ask. ''Yes! I mean no!'' She continued to blush. She watched his smile disappear.  
''Do you know why I kissed you?'' he wished to know. He observed her nodding.

''You thought you were going to die, Leonidas'' she replied before he nodded.  
''I know we dated years ago, but I still love you, Drew'' he admitted.  
''That's why I saved you from the Wisconsin Werewolf'' he added. ''I love you so much'  
he whispered. She saw his honest expression and watched a tear depart from the corner of his eye. She used her finger to wipe it away.

''Thank you'' Van Rook muttered. He could not help staring at her. ''You're still beautiful after all these years'' he informed her. He observed her blushing again. ''Could we ever get back together?'' he whispered. ''I don't know,  
Leonidas'' she shrugged.

The Russian proceeded to touch her hand. ''Thank you for taking care of me, Drew'' he smiled. ''I know you're married, but....'' he said before kissing her. His eyes were wide when she returned his affection. She was very careful with him.  
He finally closed his eyes.

*I wish this moment would last forever!* Van Rook thought. *Perhaps fate has brought us together again. Maybe the encounter with the Wisconsin Werewolf was a blessing in disguise! Continue kissing me, Drew!* He was no longer worried about her family seeing him. ''Oh, Drew!'' he whispered.

The mercenary and woman never noticed Doc, Zak,and Fiskerton appearing!  
''MOM AND SOME GUY I DON'T KNOW?!'' the eleven-year-old boy exclaimed. Fiskerton growled since he thought Van Rook was an intruder. ''Who are you and why are you kissing my wife?!'' Doc demanded. Van Rook and Mrs. Saturday were startled. They had a lot of explaining to do.

THE END 


End file.
